Skyholm (City)
The City of Skyholm Skyholm, the City of Gods, is a strange city where mere men come to become Gods. Geography The City of Skyholm is a strange city located on an unnamed planet shaped like a torus. The city of Skyholm is located along the inner surface of the Ring. It exists in a fixed point outside of all dimensions yet touching upon all of them. A defining characteristic of Skyholm is the prevalence of many strange doors. These doors are the anchors of Skyholm that causes it to touch all dimensions. Each of these doors is marked with the sigil of Skyholm. These doors exist not only in the city of Skyholm but also on corresponding doors in many numerous planes and universes. The City itself is made up of seven wards: * The Coin Ward, a very rich and affluent district where most of the city's bureaucrats and lawyers live. * The Low Ward, the slums and ghettos of Skyholm. This ward is often avoided by most citizens of Skyholm, and is the dwelling place of rogues, poor folk, and transients as well as the rest of the unwanted dregs of Skyholm * The Tower Ward, the richest and most exuberant Ward in Skyholm characterized by its illustrious golden towers. It is home to Skyholm's elite and the government of the city. Entering into this ward without invitation is all but impossible. * The Stone Ward, an industrial district populated by many dwarves and workshops, forges, and the like. This district also has many doors leading to the lower planes. * The Finance Ward, is home to the marketplaces and taverns as well as the docks, it is in this district people regularly first enter into Skyholm after being brought from the outer ring by ship. * The Oval Ward, this district is the residence of many guildhalls, traders, crafters, artisans and other general members of the middle class of Skyholm. Government The ruler of Skyholm, is a strange and elusive character known as The Lord of Change. He is seldom seen outside of his palace within the Tower Ward. Only in extreme situations has he ever been seen making a public appearance. He does not directly concern himself with the day to day ruling of the city instead delegating his tasks to his "vramilos" or government officials. These officials create and pass laws for the city all with the main focus of keeping the city running and maintaining the traditions in Skyholm. History The City of Skyholm has existed for many eons, it is rumored that the city was first made when the God of Order and the God of Chaos first warred and the God of Order shattered a piece off of the God of Chaos' shield. Regardless of its inception the City of Skyholm has always been at the forefront of the war between the gods. Hopeful followers of the gods find their way to the city of Skyholm to train and grow in power in the hopes of becoming the heralds of their god and join in the fight as soldiers for their chosen sides. Religion The majority of Skyholm worshiper the Old Gods, those who have partaken in the great war of Chaos, however three hundred years ago, when people entered the doors of Skyholm from a strange planet named Golarion, they brought with them their religious beliefs and the pantheon of the New Gods began to spread and has a large following nowadays. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Skyholm are as varied as the lands they originally came from, dwarves and elves and humans are just as common a sight as glabrezu and aasimar and Dark Folk. Economy Skyholm's backbone is, due to its nature as a proving ground, first and foremost in weapons, armories, and magical services. Smiths from all over the multiverse travel to Skyholm to set up shop and prove the quality of their products with the hopes of one day being able to claim the fame of making the weapons that the gods battle with. Many mages have also flocked to Skyholm to peddle their services to those capable adventurers, as of the current day magicians as high as 16th level can be found selling their wares and their services. Skyholm also makes a lucrative amount of money from taverns and other various forms of entertainment for weary adventurers Category:Lore